


How to Anger a Malfoy

by Katt_Alexx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco doesn't give a fuck, Drarry, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Third Person Limited, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, draco has blue hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_Alexx/pseuds/Katt_Alexx
Summary: When Draco wakes up in the hospital after his fight with Harry in the bathrooms, he decides something has to change. He needs to take his life into his own hands, at least what he has left of it. He's probably going to die in the war anyway, so he might as well make the best of it right now.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	How to Anger a Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> *based off a text post I saw and thought it'd be fun to write out*  
> *character's are not mine, they belong to JKR*

Draco woke up in one of the stiff hospital beds. The white ceiling was blinding and he shifted his head to look at where Madam Pomfrey was fussing over another student in the corner.

He tried to sit up in bed and ended up falling back with a groan when a sharp pain shot up his abdomen. Right, Potter sliced me open.

Draco wondered for a moment how he was alive but was interrupted by Pomfrey hurrying over to his bed. "Finnigan you can leave, just be more careful about what you're putting in your potion next time," she said as she hurried over, "Good you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Fabulous," Draco said and tried to sit up again before Pomfrey pushed him back down.

"Best not to try and move around too much. The spell that caused that was dark magic, so I wasn't able to heal you. The best I could do was keep it from bleeding too much." Draco moved his hand to feel the bandages that were wrapped around his chest. "It's a good thing Professor Snape showed up when he did, I imagine it could have turned out a lot worse," Pomfrey said, waving her wand around and muttering spells. "Okay, take this for any pain and make sure to get some rest."

That was four days ago and today Draco was finally able to leave the hospital. The time in the hospital gave him a lot of time to think though and he felt like the time he spent laying on the bathroom floor, watching as his blood mixed with water and stained the stone floors, broke something inside him. He'd seen his life flash before his eyes and he'd been so close to death that perhaps this was the universe telling him that he had a second chance to try again, and if that was the case, the way he was living now was not how he wanted to spend his second chance.

"Draco!" Pansy shouted as he entered the common room, "Oh thank god you're okay! We weren't allowed to visit!"

"Are the rumors true?" Blaise asked, coming up from behind Pansy, "Did Potter really-" his eyes traveled down to Draco's chest that was currently covered with layers of bandages below his clothes, "cut you all open?"

"Yes, the rumors are true," Draco said noncommittally as he made his way towards the stairs, the rest of the sixth years following behind.

"I bet he got off scot free, too," Pansy growled, anger obvious in her face and voice.

"You're not just going to let this go of course," Blaise said, "What are you going to do in return? If you want my advice, I say you include the mudblood and blood traitor in whatever it is you have planned for him. I think-"

Draco cut him off as he spun around on the steps to glare at them, "Would you just stop? I'm not going to do anything and stop using those words. You're no better than either one of them. Your family is just as 'dirty' as theirs, your mom is no better than a common whore and we all know she's slept with more muggles than there are muggleborns in the school. Don't act so high and mighty."

Everyone stared at him, speechless. Draco had never felt more proud of himself.

Then Pansy burst into a fit of laughter, "he's got you there."

Blaise glared at her and then turned back to Draco, "What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Just last week you would've had no problem with it."

"Well maybe I've just realized that I needed to grow up. There's a lot more important things than blood status," a murmur went around the room but Draco didn't feel an ounce of regret, "Maybe you should try it." With that he turned back around to head to his room, leaving the shocked Slytherin's on the steps.

Pansy looked around at the group gathered on the stairs before rushing after Draco. "Wow, your father isn't going to like that very much," she said, leaning against his bed frame.

"I don't care what my father thinks."

"I thought the day would never come," Pansy said, sitting down next to Draco on the bed. He looked at her, completely confused now. "Oh come on, you can't possibly believe that I would willingly follow that mad man?"

"My father? Or the Dark Lord?"

"Either. Does it matter? Both are crazy."

"Yeah, you've got that right," Draco said, slumping back into the pillows. It was quiet for a moment and then Draco noticed the pink highlights in Pansy's hair, "Did you do those yourself?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your highlights, the pink."

"Yeah, I think I might change the color though."

"Do you think you could dye my hair?"

"You want me to dye your hair?" Pansy asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, think you could do it?"

"Well yeah, I can. You're sure?" Draco nodded, "Alright what color?"

"Blue," Draco said sitting up so Pansy had access to his head.

\---------------------------

The next morning Draco walked down to Care of Magical Creatures, his first class, with bright sky blue hair.

The new color did not go unnoticed by the student population and by the time he got to class most everyone was whispering about it.

"What happened to you?" Blaise sneered at him.

"New hair color. Are you blind as well as stupid now?" Draco said, setting his stuff down, "You know, you don't want to do the same thing all the time."

Pansy snickered next to Draco as Blaise stormed off. Draco was just taking his book out of his bag when Harry finally arrived, with Ron and Hermione.

Ron noticed the new hair color first and tugged on Harry's sleeve to get him to look, "Trying something new are we Malfoy?" Ron laughed.

All Harry could do was stare open mouthed, a slow blush creeping across his cheeks, when he noticed Draco looking at him he averted his eyes though. No doubt feeling guilty, Draco thought.

"Come on, let's leave them alone," Harry said, pulling away a shocked Hermione and a still-laughing Ron.

"Well that was unexpected," Pansy said as she pulled her own books out of her bag.

After the lesson Draco made his way over to where Hagrid was feeding thestrals chunks of meat.

"Can I help?" Draco asked, trying to ignore the weird looks he was getting from different students as they made to head back to the castle.

Hagrid gave him a curious look but handed him some meat anyway, "Sure, just watch yer hands."

"Alright," Draco said. They stood feeding the thestrals in silence for a moment until Draco spoke up again, "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Hagrid looked over at him, suddenly surprised, "What d'ya mean?"

Draco kept his eyes determinantly on the thestrals, "I was quite horrible in your class. I didn't mean any of it, I really actually quite enjoy the class."

"Well thank ya, I'm glad ya like it," Hagrid said, smiling at him. Draco ran out of meat to throw then and was forced to look up at him.

Draco sent him a smile in return, "I should probably get going for my next class."

"Alright, yer welcome to come 'round anytime," Hagrid said as Draco headed back towards the castle.

During his free period in the afternoon he managed to run into Hermione, quite literally.

"Oh sorry," Hermione said when they bumped into each other. "Oh, sorry Malfoy," she said when she realized who it was, "I'll just uh-" she made to move around him when he stopped her.

"Wait, I wanted to apologize," Draco said and Hermione looked at him like he had a third eye. "For everything that is."

Hermione looked at him in shock for a moment before finding her voice, "Thank you, I'm sorry too. I suppose we've all said some mean things." She shot him a smile that he returned.

Draco noticed the book she was holding then, "Oh, is that Cushing's new book?" Draco said excitedly.

"Oh!" Hermione said, looking down at the book, "Yeah, my parents sent it to me."

"No way, I've been looking forward to it for a while now, I haven't even been able to get my hands on it yet."

"You can borrow mine when I'm done with it if you'd like."

"Really?" Draco asked, suddenly very excited, not caring in the slightest how weird he might be acting at the moment. Only caring about just how nice Hermione was to let him borrow the book.

"Yeah, sure. Long as you give it back," she joked.

"Of course, thanks!"

"No problem, I'll come grab you when I'm done with it," she said with a smile, slipping around him to continue down the aisle, "I've got to get some homework now tho, so I'll see you around."

"Sure!"

\-------------------------------

Snape stopped him the next day after potions class.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Snape hissed when the classroom door closed behind the last student. "First I hear you lost it on your housemates when they called Granger a mudblood, then you dye your hair blue, and then I hear you're associating with Hagrid and Granger."

"Granger said I could borrow her book," Draco defended.

"Must I remind you that The Dark Lord nor your father would accept that as an excuse to be befriending her."

"I don't care what they want," Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You will when your father catches wind of this."

"I don't now, and I won't then. Just leave me the fuck alone, I'm sick of being a puppet," Draco said, turning to leave, "When my father hears, tell him I don't care about his little project either and he'll have to figure it out himself." With that Draco swept out of the classroom leaving a fuming Snape alone.

\------------------------

At dinner he decides there is one more thing he needs to do, and when he walks into the great hall he goes to the Gryffindor table instead of the Slytherin table, a whole hall of eyes following him.

He finds himself surprisingly calm as his legs carry him with purpose over to where Harry had turned around on the bench to see what was going on.

His long legs make his strides towards the table quick, and he makes it there quicker than he thought he would, but he doesn't stop there. Taking the front of Harry's robes into his fists, he pulls him forward into what can only be described as the best kiss in his entire life.

It was messy and his teeth clanked against Harry's, but when Harry finally kissed back, it was oh so worth it.


End file.
